Start with the Youngest!
by Kili15645
Summary: A story about about the Goblin King and the youngest dwarf, Kili. Please R&R! Rated T for violence and romance later. Rating may change! Slash coming soon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kili POV

I was sleeping peacefully next to my brother, holding him tightly to assure myself that he wasn't dead. We had just been through a storm with giant rock monsters and had been separated in the chaos. We were all okay, though we had wounds from earlier events. Plus we had walked for a couple miles with weapons and armor, so we were all extremely tired. I awoke to my uncle's gruff voice.

"Everyone get up!" was all I heard him hiss before the ground fell from beneath me and I plunged down, down, down. When we finally stopped, I became aware of a pain in my shoulder and the fact that Bombur had fallen on top of all of us, rendering me unable to breathe. Something wrenched my brother from my grasp and I gasp as something pushes me along before I can even stand.

I manage to stand up, flinching as I feel clawed hands dig into my shoulders and push me along. I gulp and start fighting, trying to hide my fear. I see Fili, my brother, ahead of me a little ways and I smile knowing that he's safe.

Soon we're pushed in front of the ugliest creature I've ever seen, his rolls of fat so large that I can hardly stand to look at him.

"Who dares to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" he bellows, making me flinch slightly then look around, making sure nobody noticed.

"Dwarves, your melevelance." says a goblin from the front of the group.

"Dwarves? The king laughs. "Why are you here?"

When nobody answers, he demands "Speak!"

Again, nobody moves so he chuckles, making his belly jiggle, and smiles a disgusting smile.

"Fine then If they won't talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the machines! Bring out the BONE BREAKER!" he grins, I flinch with each word. Suddenly his eyes meet mine and he smiles his sick smile again.

"Start with the youngest!"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: **Sorry about the quality, I wrote it on my phone quickly because I had so many people wanting me to continue. I think I' ve fixed everything, so please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Fili POV

I watch the Goblin King as he looks at us, his eyes landing on my little brother. My stomach twists as he smiles and I close my eyes, preparing to jump on anyone who tries hurting Kili.  
"Start with the youngest!" he growls, and I take a deep breath in. I feel like someone has stabbed me with a sword over and over again. As the goblins swarm towards Kili, I am about to say something but someone steps on my foot, shaking their head. Thorin, my uncle, shakes his head at me.  
"I can't rescue both of you. Please, Fili. He'll be okay." my uncle soothes, failing because of his gruff but shaky tone. I gulp and look at my brother's young face as he is seized by goblins and pushed forward. He struggles, of course, who wouldn't? The goblins don't release him, though, only punch him in the gut and smile as he falls to the floor. I gasp but Thorin's face is unreadable, somewhere between guilt and fear.  
"Uncle, he's going to die if we don't do something! Don't let them!" I demand, holding back the tears from seeing my little brother in pain. He had always been so innocent, this just wasn't fair! They couldn't do this! Thorin steps forward and I smile hopefully.  
"Well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. Oh wait, I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and yiu aren't a king and that makes you... Nobody, really." the goblins king growls. I flinch as he says the last two words and my brother draws back in disgust as the king spits in his face.  
"Well, talk! What are you doing here?" the king growls, Thorin narrows his eyes.  
"We have lost our way. We did not mean to intrude." Thorin replies, the goblin king scowls.  
"I don't believe that, fool!" yells the king, "Young dwarf, speak!" he screams at Kili, who looks at the ground as the goblins hold his hands behind him.  
"He speaks the truth" Kili growls, the king smiles.  
"Start the machines!" the king yells, "Make him squeal!"  
As the machine is brought forward, the goblins push Kili screaming and kicking onto the machine and bind his hands with leather straps, then doing the same with his feet. The machine started a low humming and I could see the sweat on Kili's face as he tried to get free, the king just grinned evily.  
"Anything to say?" he asked, leaning towards the young dwarf.  
"I know nothing else." replies Kili, making the king beam with delight.  
"Start the machine!"

**Sorry about the quality, I wrote it on my phone quickly because I had so many people wanting me to continue. I think I' ve fixed everything, so please enjoy! Sorry about the suspense! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thorin POV

I can hear Fili screaming as I try shutting all the pain out and keeping my straight face. Should I consider dying if it means the others can go free? Well, I hate the idea of that thing before me having my head... But I want to help my youngest nephew...

I have tried calming Fili in every possible way, but now Ori is talking to him and he seems to have disconnected himself completely from the bind we're in. He is ignoring the fact that his own little brother is up there dying.

I was ignoring that fact, and the fact that I could do something made it worse. But then again, if he had my head, surely he would break his promise and kill the others as well? Despite this, I take a step forward, out of the crowd of dwarves who were all watching the machine and screaming.

"Do what you want with me, stop hurting him!" I scream, and I can hear the shouts of protests from behind me. I turn to see Fili's eyes wide open, shocked at what I've just said. I had never been one that chose favorites, but Fili was always the one I had liked more. The younger dwarf decided to use a bow as his main weapon while Fili trained with axes. It was a little thing, but it meant something to me. I don't really know why, to be honest. But now here I was, offering myself to the Goblin King to save the youngest of the group. I couldn't believe I was doing it, Fili couldn't believe I was doing it, and as I looked at Kili as he panted, I could tell he was the most surprised of all. I could see blood dripping down his back but I could not tell what the machine was doing. I am scared, that's putting it lightly. I'm TERRIFIED. Me, the great Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. Terrified.

"Stop the machine!" the Goblin King roared, making me flinch. I could only pray that he would make the chopping off of my head quick.

As I watch, Kili is freed and taken off the machine, but he does not get far before he collapses. The goblins all gather around him, carrying him back to the group where Fili bolts to sit at his side, brushing the hair from his face and pleading him to say something, but knowing there was nothing he could do. Kili was unconscious.

"Brother, wake up! Speak to me, please!" Fili cried into his brother's damp dark hair. The Goblin King smiled, motioning them both forward. Fili carried Kili's limp form up next to me, and the Goblin King sneered.

"We will have these three! The line will be wiped out entirely! Put them all in the dungeon until morning." the king grinned, making Fili scream, shielding his brother's body from any more harm. Balin rushed to my side, but soon goblins seized every single one of us and we were thrown into the dungeon, me with Fili.

Durin, help us.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, school has kept me on my toes! Anyway, I will try updating more often but over Spring Break I'm travelling to Washington DC! So, I will try updatin more frequently, but over Spring Break is a bad time! Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3

Ori POV

After we were thrown in the dungeon, I tried rousing my roomate. At least, I guess he was my roomate. We were more like cellmates. They had taken my book, which upset me, but I would have to cope. I loved my book so much...

Only then did I realize who my roomate was. It was Kili. No wonder he was unconscious!

"Master Kili! Master Kili! Please wake up!" I pleaded, for I was quite lonely and scared. He stirred slightly and soon opened his eyes a little.

"Ori? Where is this?" he mumbled.

"It's the dungeon of the goblins. They let you go and threw us all in here. Now they want to kill us! What shall we do?" I asked, praying he would know.

"I don't know... Ori, you have to leave this place... I can't, but you must..." he gasped, and I could feel my heart speed up.

"What do you mean 'you can't do much?' You're the best fighter I've ever seen and you're my hero! I look up to you! You have to get out of this, please!" I almost scream at him, making his eyes widen. I have never yelled before. He might be younger than me, but I looked up to him. I had never been a violent person, but I wanted to prove myself so badly...

Suddenly, the door to the cell opens and goblins flooded in, grabbing the dwarf prince. He looked at me desperately and I knew he wanted me to do something. I did something I have never done before, and honestly it was a stupid idea.

"CHARGE!"

**So, there it is! Sorry it was so short! I did it pretty quickly! Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up later today (and will be longer)! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kili POV

I see Ori scream "CHARGE!" and I know I'm doomed. He's pretty useless when it comes to fighting. He's soft, sweet, and quiet, plus VERY polite... but fighting really isn't his thing.

"Please, Durin help us..." I pray silently, looking up through my weak eyes. I could feel myself slipping away but I don't let myself, watching Ori as he charged. He had no weapon at all, but as his hands touched the goblins around me I could see a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before. His hands wrap around one's neck and jerk, and I can tell he wanted to snap its neck. I hear a crack but the goblin is not dead. He just cracked it's neck.

"Ori, any other plan?" I ask, he shakes his head fearfully.

"No!" Ori screams.

"Oh perfect." I say, but Ori jumps again. He jumps back, picking up a rock from the floor and throwing it at them, hitting one in the head. The slingshot had given him good aim, and shoot these rocks seemed easy. The goblin collapsed, and Ori did it again and again. Soon all the goblins had collapsed around me and we ran out the open cell door.

We start looking around for uncle Thorin and Fili, soon finding them in a nearby cell. Ori tried unlocking the door but failed miserably, and I didn't even try in my woozy condition. Thorin stepped forward and shook the door as hard as he could, but again, it wouldn't shook his head and muttered something, but Fili charged into the door, causing it to burst open. I smile as my brother embraces me, reaching around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I missed you, brother."


	6. AN: Sorry!

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with hool and all that stuff! I'll update ASAP, probably over the weekend! I want to thank all the followers of the story, you keep me going! Thanks!**

** -Kili15645**


	7. AN: Again, a question for you

Hello again,

So, I need your votes. should I kill Kili, or someone else, or no one? Please PM me your vote, majority wins!

-Lizzy


	8. Chapter 5

**The long-awaited, Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Thorin POV

I watch Fili tear the door open, and I smile. They've come so far since they were kids. I can still remember when Fili used the sword to practice for the first time and took the leg off the kitchen table. Or the time Kili tried using an axe and almost took off my leg. They were doing so well now, I couldn't be more proud of them and what they've become.

But I watch as Kili hugs his brother, and I know he is very hurt. The hug looked weak and helpless, even slightly hurt. Ori watched and I bring the young dwarf inside the cell, hugging him for no real reason. I guess it's just to feel arms around me. I miss the warm embrace of Dis, my sister. I wish I were back with her.

Soon, we stop hugging and run out, bolting down the corridor. Fili in the lead, pulling Kili along. I just watch and run behind Ori, prepared to fight anyone who tries to stop us. I see a glint in Ori's eyes as he s at one of my nephews, and I shrug it off. There was CARE there. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was weird to come from Ori. A light comes ahead and Fili stops, taking his axe. As a figure runs into Fili, he is about to swing when an all too familiar voice comes from the ground.

"Fili? Is that really you, laddy?"

**Sooooo... there it is. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. Another chapter coming soon! Please R&R!**


End file.
